Family
by D0dgeballqueen16
Summary: A series of one-shots of our favourite characters. Hazel is my OC, Disney owns the rights to Frozen.
1. Pregnant?

It was a warm summers day in Arendale, The birds were happily singing away.

Sven was munching on his hay and carrots and Olaf was merrily singing away, singing his summertime song, his snow cloud floating above him.

Kristoff and Anna had just been married the previous summer and were having a little lie in before Kristoff had to go sell ice blocks.

Elsa being queen was preparing for a conference with the Southern Isles to discuss punishment for Hans and trade agreements.

Once Kristoff had left for work, Anna finally awoke from her slumber. She realised her stomach was churning but had no idea why.

She didn't feel as if she had a fever so she put it down to hunger.

She decided to get some tea and toast from the kitchen but before she could the churning intensified and she lost the previous night's dinner in a nearby chamberpot.

Shocked by what just happened and still a little queasy she decides to lie down and wait for a servant to fetch the physician.

The physician arrives 30 minutes later and checks Anna over, does some tests and tells her to take it easy for the day.

By the time the physician left Anna is feeling somewhat better and eats some toast.

The next day the physician returns with the test results. Kristoff and Elsa check in to see Anna crying, tears staining her face.

"Anna, whatever is the matter?" Says Elsa. "I'm with child," says Anna. "You mean we're having a baby? Asks Kristoff.

"That's fantastic!" Says both Kristoff and Elsa.

6 months pass and Anna delivers a beautiful baby girl named Hazel.

The Trolls visit and bless the child, Kristoff and Anna are smitten with their new bundle and Elsa shows off her snow and ice abilities to Hazel, being very mindful of the dangers it brings.


	2. It's no fun when baby gets sick

It was a cold winter morning, Kristoff had left to go chop down some firewood.

Elsa was off with Olaf in the north mountain to visit Marshmellow and the snowgies.

Gerda and the servants were cleaning the castle and Anna was fast asleep in bed.

Hazel had just woken up and was unusually cranky, she felt hot, her nose was running, her throat hurt and her tummy felt weird.

She cried out, screaming for her mother's attention. It worked, Anna was up as quick as a flash feeling Hazel's forehead and whispering sweet nothings.

Anna started to gently rock Hazel in an attempt to calm her down, It didn't really seem to help.

Hazel feeling very queasy projectile vomited on Anna's nightdress. She then proceeded to cry even louder summoning a nearby servant to help Anna clean up the mess and call a physician.

The physician diagnosed Hazel with the flu and suggested baby Panadol (Tylenol) should be used to help reduce fever and plenty of fluids were to be given to prevent dehydration. Hazel not having much of an appetite would throw food and fuss over the smallest details.

All she wanted to do was snuggle up to her mother and sleep the day away.

Her sore throat was causing her to cough and her fever was making her see images on the walls.

The medicine tasted funny, but she swallowed it knowing it would make her feel better.

Her stomach had settled down enough to allow her to drink plenty of water, but the idea of food made her queasy.

Anna would allow Hazel to nap as much as possible, knowing the poor girl needed the rest.

Kristoff hearing the news about his daughter, decided to gather supplies such as Panadol, Ingredients for chicken noodle soup and cough syrup.

Anna understood that the flu was very contagious so only Anna, Gerda, The Physician and Kristoff were allowed to enter and exit Hazel's room.

The physician visiting daily to check in on the royal family.

Elsa being prone to illness due to years of isolation had decided to spend a little more time up the north mountain with marshmallow and the snowgies.

A week later Hazel was fully recovered and everyone received booster flu shots.


	3. Kristoff catches a cold

One rainy day, Kristoff was out collecting supplies for the upcoming Deep Freeze Ball.

Sven having injured his leg the day before was resting in his stall, the veterinarian changing the bandage daily.

Olaf was playing hide and seek with Hazel.

Elsa and Anna were having coffee in the parlour and catching up on royal events.

It began really bucketing down outside, Kristoff hopped on Anna's horse Destiny and galloped back to the castle.

Destiny was returned to her stall and given her warm oats.

Kristoff drenched from the rain, raced inside and ran a hot bath.

He changed into some warm dry clothes and prepared himself for supper.

Once everyone was at the table, they say grace and began to eat.

Kristoff not having much of an appetite began picking at his food, nibbling at the bread and mixed vegetables on his plate.

He excuses himself, dismissing the fog of his head as fatigue, he says goodnight to his family and heads to bed.

Thankful for being under the warm covers Kristoff drifts off to sleep.

Anna noticing Kristoff's strange behaviour, gets Hazel settled for bed and checks on Kristoff.

She finds him peacefully snoring away. Feeling pretty tired herself, Anna decides to retire for the night.

The next morning Elsa decides to take Hazel out shopping for new dresses, Anna gets Hazel ready for the day and Elsa orders up a feast in her quarters for Hazel and Elsa.

Kristoff noticing the bed is empty beside him wakes up to realise his nose is running, his head and sinuses are pounding and his throat feels like razor blades are cutting through it. He goes into the drawer beside the bed to pull out a hanky and blows his nose.

Noting that blowing his nose did little for the pressure, the tickle in his nose intensifying he sneezes, which sends him into a fit, the sudden movements increasing his headache and tiring him out.

He cleans himself up, gives in to the fact that he is sick and tries to go back to sleep.

Anna realising Kristoff isn't up after midday decides to investigate, Elsa and Hazel having long gone on their little adventure.

Entering their chambers and seeing a basket full of soiled handkerchiefs. Anna walks up to the bed, reaching over to feel Kristoff's head for the presence of a fever. Concerned about the harsh coughs coming from Kristoff's side of the bed, Anna goes to ask Gerda to fetch a pitcher of water and some honey-lemon tea.

With a tray full of chicken noodle soup, a pitcher of water and a cup of honey-lemon tea, Gerda walks into the chambers and places the tray on a nearby table.

Kristoff waking up once again to a coughing fit, Sits up abruptly and harshly dry coughs into a handkerchief, Anna slowly rubs circles on his back and hands him a glass of water to sip on.

He drinks his tea noting the soothing effects of the honey and attempts to eat his soup. Kristoff only manages to eat half of the bowl, feeling too drained to continue takes some Advil for his head and sinus pain and curls up in Anna;s arms. Resting his head on her shoulder as he dozes off.

Anna satisfied with the fact Kristoff tried to eat, rubs gentle circles on Kristoff's back as he dozes off. Keeping him calm.

Elsa and Hazel return home to a quiet castle, Kristoff and Anna peacefully sleeping in their chambers.

Kristoff wakes up, realising that he feels less crummy than before decides to eat more chicken noodle soup.

Anna happily takes the empty bowl to a nearby table and gives him a glass of water.

He skulls the glass and thanks Anna for taking care of him.


	4. Sven injures his leg

It was a rainy day in Arendale, Kristoff and Sven were collecting supplies for the Deep Freeze Ball.

Sven deciding that Kristoff was taking too long raced off into a nearby paddock full of carrots and rabbit holes.

Unbeknownst to Sven, someone had filled the rabbit holes with sharp rocks. Sven not seeing the sharp rocks raced into the paddock, tripped over a sharp rock, only to cut and sprain his leg.

Kristoff hearing the commotion raced over to Sven, Wrapped a wet cloth over the wound and walked Sven home. Sven hobbling behind Kristoff

Sven hobbling behind Kristoff hated the idea of walking home on his injured leg. There was no other choice, And home wasn't very far anyway.

Once Sven was placed in his stall, the veterinarian was called and the wound was flushed out with saline.

The vet administered 3 stitches into the deep wound and gave Sven a shot of both an antibiotic and an anti-inflammatory.

The wound was bandaged and the dressing was changed daily.

The leg was iced daily to reduce swelling. Kristoff did this most days with the exception of the 3 days when he was sick with a nasty cold then the castle stablehand took over.


	5. Hazel sprains her ankle

**_So this story was inspired by the little slip I had the other day going inside a clearance centre in my hometown in Victoria Australia. It had been raining and I was wearing worn out boots, the clearance centre was previously a decking specialist factory with poor outdoor shelter._**

 ** _I did manage to sprain my ankle (very mildly) but am on the mend. Hazel is about 6 years old in this story._**

It was the early hours of the morning, Kristoff and Anna were sound asleep in their chambers.

Kristoff and Anna were sound asleep in their chambers.

Olaf was spending time up in the North Mountain with Marshmallow and the snowgies.

Elsa was turning the courtyard into an ice skating rink for a charitable event to raise money for the local orphanage.

Sven was happily spending time in the stables with the horses.

Hazel had just woken up unable to fall back asleep.

She was way too excited about the Ice skating competition that was to be judged later that day.

Hazel could no longer stand the anticipation and knew very well that her parents didn't like her wondering about the courtyard before dawn.

She decided to disobey them anyway, so she snuck outside before anyone was up.

She went walking around the courtyard not knowing that Aunty Elsa had frozen it for the competition.

She slipped on the icy ground and before she knew it she found herself lying on the ground with her left foot under her body.

Her ankle hurt really badly and she was too afraid to move.

Aunty Elsa found Hazel on the ground crying, Her left ankle appeared bruised and swollen.

Elsa picked Hazel up and took her to the infirmary, the physician on duty examines her foot and X-rays it to confirm a correct diagnosis.

The physician tells Hazel that her ankle is sprained and that she was to stay off it for two weeks.

He handed her a set of crutches and bandaged her foot, administered ibuprofen and got the servants to notify Anna and Kristoff of what had happened.

Meanwhile, Elsa was putting up warning signs and putting the finishing touches on the courtyard. She didn't allow herself to feel too guilty over what had happened to her niece since her niece did deliberately disobey her parents.

Once Anna and Kristoff got out of bed they were alerted by Gerda that Hazel was hurt, had been treated and was forced to rest in her room.

Anna and Kristoff were furious that Hazel disobeyed them but decided that an injury would be punishment enough.

Hazel couldn't ice skate, dance or even walk around the castle for 2 weeks.

She felt sad that she couldn't do those things, she was going to miss out on the competition due to her disobedience and she was just too worn out by crying, So she decided to try and get some rest. She popped her favourite movie from Iceflix and snuggled under the covers. Being mindful of her sore foot.

Her parents walked into her bedroom to find her sound asleep, The Sealion Monarch playing in the background.

Anna kissed Hazel on the forehead and they left the room to let her sleep.

2 weeks passed and Hazel made a full recovery.


End file.
